


Bad Omens

by ExternalityXV



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Character Death, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons References, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Half-Elves, Half-orc, Humans, Kenku, Love, Magic, My First Smut, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Orcs, Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Unrequited Love, War, dungeons and dragons story, elfs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExternalityXV/pseuds/ExternalityXV
Summary: I was disappointed by the lack of D&D related smut out there, so I decided to write my own!In the midst of an Orc war, Magnalia and her group of well trained friends are hired to do the dirty work of the King. During a particular mission Magnalia comes across a half-orc captive named Augran, after they share a moment of heated passion she decides to rescue him. But rescuing Augran comes with unforeseen circumstances for both the war and those closes to her.Welcome to the shit show, enjoy your stay <3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“Mags please, we’re trying to discuss the infiltration plans.” Katmyla, who had the crudely drawn map of the orc camp laid out before her, glared at Magnalia. 

Magnalia laughed and closed the book she was reading, “come on Katty, i’m reading the climax of the story.”

“Is it the climax of the story, or the characters?” Omen asked her with a smirk. 

“Don’t get your feathers ruffled Omen, it’s not that kind of book.” Magnalia said, tying her long black hair back in a ponytail. 

“We all know you’re reading Tusk Love, Mags,” he laughed at her.

“You’re just mad I'm not reading Beak Beauties,” Magnalia teased. Truth be told she wasn’t reading Tusk Love but it was quite a similar book.

“Can we please focus? We leave in an hour.” Katmyla glared at them, even with her dwarven stature she could strike fear in the heart of many. They knew to stop the banter and let her go on. 

“Right, Mags you know your role. Make sure all their weapons are destroyed, the shack shouldn’t be guarded but even if it is, I can’t imagine why they’d have more than one orc guarding it. Xander and Quinn set up a camp to the north, we’ll meet up there after everything is said and done. If shit goes wrong, Xander will do a round throughout the camp and try to message you all.” She rolled up the map and stuck it back into her backpack, “we’ve done this stuff plenty of times so don’t fuck it up becuase I need the gold”

“Going to finally have a transmuter fix that fucking face of yours?” Omen cackled.

“Omen, I've had more women than your feathered pecker could ever hope to have.” Katmyla spat in his direction. “Good luck you two, keep it together.” 

Omen and Magnalia both stood and began to walk in the direction of the woods, Magnalia getting out her black hood she used to help keep herself hidden. “Hey Omen, do you have any more lock picks? I broke my last one on the last heist and I forgot to pick another one up in Farron.” 

“What do you need a lock pick for? I thought we were just going to burn the shacks?” He questioned her but still reached into his bag and fished around to see if he had one. 

“Yeah but, I can’t miss an opportunity to loot, I need some new knives anyways.” she was lying of course, but knowing Omen he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. 

He finally found one and handed it over to her, “understandable I guess. If you find anything interesting grab it for me.” 

In truth she was using this quest to her advantage, ever since she picked that book up in Farron she'd been dying to see some action that wasn’t in the context of fiction. In her adventures with the group she’d been to a lot of places and taken her fair share of exotic lovers. However she’d never been with an orc, and she didn’t want to admit she was excited about the prospect. 

They reached the portion of the woods where they needed to split up and Omen turned to her, “Well obligatory good luck, and try not to get yourself killed.” Omen took his hood out and slipped it over his already black feathers and beak.

“You too, you still owe me two copper for that beer back at the tavern. You’re not permitted death until I get it back,” she waved him off and headed south towards the opposite end of the camp. 

She lay hidden in the brush just beyond the campsite, waiting for Omen to give the signal. Having a kenku around was always super helpful for signals, he could mimic noises and people tended not to question a bird call as much as a whistle. Omen had a lot of skills and he could extend the range of the noises he made,he was an amazing stealth partner to have. 

Magnalia could see the orcs in the camp begin to get ready for the night watch, large blue and green skinned orcs walking around holding large clubs and blades. They looked pretty menacing but with her skill she knew she could take on at least one or two and come out mostly unscathed. Her hope was to corner one and see if she could get some action, orcs are pretty predictable creatures and she knew how much they love to rape and pillage. Assumingly all she had to do was get in the same room as one and it would do the rest.

Omen’s call rang out through the night, a low toned barn owl hoot. Rising up she brushed some dirt off her knees and began to sneak to the nearest building she could see. The shack stood a few hundred feet away and it was responsible for housing the orcs stash of weapons, Magnalia’s job was to make sure they no longer had access to them. She weaved her way around the make-shift crudely built wooden huts, remarking on the poor craftsmanship of the structures. Magnalia was very light on her feet, before Katmyla recruited her she was just a petty thief and a damn good one. Since then she’d improved greatly and moved like a shadow, you could almost never tell she’d been in a room after she left.

A group of two orcs passed by her but failed to notice her as she pressed herself against the wooden wall of the shack. A torch stood jammed into the ground, providing her extra light as she removed the lock pick from the pouch on her belt and got to work on the lock and chain. Omen had taught her how to pick locks and she was eternally grateful for it, moving the pick in the lock she moved carefully to fix the tumblers in place. The lock made a hard click as she got them into place and slowly she removed the chain and lock, placing them into another pouch on her belt as quietly as possible. 

She opened the door slowly and slid in between the small gap, the room inside was dark and she could barely make anything out. She rummaged around in her pack and felt around for a torch, quickly she used her tinderbox to light it walking towards the back of the shack and away from the door. As the light sparked the torch that’s when she saw him, sitting in the corner, now looking up at her.


	2. Chapter Two

Immediately she could tell he wasn't a full blooded orc, he was significantly smaller in stature, his skin was a paler blue than what she had seen on the others walking around the camp. He looked much younger and resembled more of a late teenager than an adult orc. His eyes were a piercing red and his hair a long matted deep brown, his skin didn't look rough but was already deeply scarred in some areas, like he’d either seen combat or been beaten.

They stared at each other for a few moments, a thick silence filling the air. Finally without warning he jumped up and lunged at her, they struggled on the ground for a few moments. They rolled back and forth on the dirt ground of the shack, her hood and pouch holding her gear coming off in the process, her heart was racing and a feeling of anxiety and excitement filled the pit of her stomach. Finally he pinned her on the ground and stared down at her, she knew it was about to happen and so many emotions were running through her. The torch she had was burning dimly on the ground a few feet away now and she could see his face a little more clearly, she watched as he turned and looked as if he was about to yell for someone. In a panic she managed to free one hand and grabbed his face, she arched her neck forward and made contact with his lips, they were surprisingly soft but tasted of sweat and copper. 

She pulled away from him and he looked back at her, he looked bewildered as if she had taken him completely by surprise. He loosened his grip on her other arm just enough that she could slip her hand out, she grasped his face in both hands and kissed him roughly again. She took advantage of his surprised agape mouth and slipped her tongue in, she danced her tongue around his for a few minutes before pulling apart again, a string of spit connecting their mouths together. 

He seemed confused and maybe almost dazed at first, but finally he leaned down and connected their lips again. Magnalia enjoyed the feeling of him pressed against her, but after a few minutes of consistent kissing she began to grow confused as to why he wasn't making a move. To give a little encouragement she began to unbuckle the latches on her black corset, letting it fall to the ground she was able to lift off her shirt disconnecting their kiss for just a moment. 

She lay there with her breasts exposed and he didn't glance down at them, instead staring at her with a confused and worried expression. He looked as though he wanted to say something to her but didn't quite know how. Magnalia had picked up orcish in her career along with a couple other languages and she figured that would be best to speak to him in. 

"What's wrong?" She asked him in his native language. 

He looked surprised she could speak his language, and to her absolute shock, he began to respond in common. "I have not done… this." 

She couldn't tell if he didn't know the word or was too scared to say it, but all she could think about was her luck. She came with expectations to be ravaged by an orcish brute and instead somehow ended up with a half orc virgin. Using her elbows she propped herself back up in a sitting position, he moved to accommodate her and sat on his knees in front of her.

"What's your name?" She asked in common now, seeing as how he seemed to be surprisingly fluent. 

"Augren." 

"I'm Magnalia," she reached over and grabbed the torch and jammed it back into the ground for light. She could see his face a lot more clearly now and he was shockingly handsome for an orc breed. "How is it you've never touched a woman?"

"I'm imprisoned here," he moved to the side and for the first time she saw a chain attached to his ankle. He had just enough space to reach her but not to do anything else, the layout of the room was set up purposefully so he could not reach any weapons. 

"What did you do?" She asked him.

"I was born."

This was not going how she planned it in her head, instead of being fucked she was now in a room with a half-off prisoner. Presented with the current moral dilemma she questioned whether she should still go through with her plan, but she had the perfect opportunity.

"Why do you kiss me? Do I not disgust you?" He asked her with genuine curiosity in his voice.

"No, I came here for this." There was no use in lying, she'd probably end up having to kill this half off anyways. He broke their eye contact and looked down at the floor, at that moment she finally made up her mind. 

She scooted towards him and took his face in her hands, "it's okay to be nervous." She kissed along his neck and up to his jawline, "I'll help you through it." She continued to leave small little pecks on his neck and nipped at his pale blue skin a little, a small moan escaped his lips. 

"Scoot back," obliging her he scooted back to the wall of the shack. She ran her hand over his chest feeling the tattered cloth of his worn out shirt, she lifted it up over his head and tossed it to the side. She could hear his shaky breath as she trailed kisses down his chest, he was very well toned and had very defined muscles. A long and tattered cloth served as his pants and it didn't take long for Magnolia to get them off as well.

Once off, she finally got the first look at his member, needless to say he was very well endowed which pleased her greatly. She took his already hard cock into her hand and began to slide it up and down gently, she continued the onslaught on his neck, biting harder and sucking. Augran moaned louder and this did nothing but encourage her, once she felt he was ready she stood and undid her belt and dropped her pants to the ground and kicked them elsewhere. Unsurprisingly she was very wet, she sat back in his lap and leaned up to his ear.

"Are you ready?" 

Augran didn't respond but nodded instead, she braced herself and took him back in her hand. She rubbed him against her clit for a moment to help get him lubed, the sensitive feeling made her thighs tremble for just a moment. Putting her hands on his shoulders she began to mount him, the feeling of him going inside her was amazing. It was unlike anything she had felt in a while, he was very thick and his length filled every part of her. As she reached the end of his length she let out a sigh of pleasure, she savored the feeling of him inside her. 

With the help of her knees she began to slide up and down on his cock using Augran's shoulders to steady herself. He moaned as she rode him looking up at her with lust filled eyes, he had never felt such pleasure before in his entire life. She used a hand to pick up Augran's, his hands were calloused and rough but she placed it on her breasts anyways. He began to massage them gently and eventually they found their way to her hips and he leaned in to place kisses on her chest. She picked up the pace while moaning at his kisses, if this was really the first time he’d had sex, then she hoped that meant he was coming out of his shell. She cupped his chin once again and lifted his mouth to hers, he was a surprisingly good kisser given the circumstances. She danced her tongue around his again and pulled back to bite his lip.

This ignited something in Augran and he felt an immense burst of pleasure and lust take over him. He pulled her tightly to him and breathed out a loud moan, he started to thrust harder matching the speed she was riding him at. The feeling of her wrapped around him was so overwhelmingly great, he wanted more and couldn't help himself. He leaned forward with her in his arms until they hit the floor of the shack with a loud thud. Now on top of her he braced himself using her shoulders to help him thrust harder, a low growl emanated from his lips. 

Magnalia was in pure bliss, he may not have been the orc she was expecting but he was just as good. As his long member pounded deep against her walls, she wondered if he was lying when he said he hadn't done this before. The inside of the shack was sweltering at this point and they were dripping sweat, black hair coming loose from her ponytail and matting against her forehead. She brought her legs up around Augran and pulled him in deeper, it was like they were melting into each other as he thrusted faster. The sounds that were coming from them were enough to make a brothel owner blush, whether it was Magnalia's moans, Augran's grunts, or the wet slapping sound that came from him thrusting into her soaking wet pussy.

His eyes were focused on her and his gaze was almost intimidating, but she lifted herself up from his bracing grasp and planted a sloppy wet kiss on his lips. Augran moved his hands and wrapped his arms around her, Magnalia followed suit and wrapped her arms around his neck. When their kiss broke she leaned herself up to his ear, she could feel an orgasm starting to come on. 

"A-Augran, I'm going to cum soon." She said in between shaky breaths, "Cum inside me." 

He didn't answer but squeezed her tighter, as her orgasm started to wrack her she dug her fingernails deep into his blue skin. She spasmed around him and moaned loudly in his ear, her fair skinned thighs shaking around him as she struggled to keep her grip. Seconds later Augran let out a loud growl as he bucked one last time and unloaded deep inside of her, his first orgasm shook his body with an explosion of the most pure pleasure he had ever felt in his life. Without fully recognizing it he found himself biting the side of Magnalia’s neck, maybe as a way to stifle his groans or he was using it as a place to channel the overwhelming pleasure. 

Only a few minutes had passed but to them it felt like much longer as they lay drenched in sweat and trying to catch their breath, Augran finally came to some clarity and stopped biting the side of her neck. He had left a large red mark but didn’t seem to have drawn any blood, he rolled over and lay beside her on the floor. When he finally turned to meet her gaze she smiled at him, he still didn’t fully understand what had just happened, or why this woman had chosen to do this with him. All he could really comprehend at this very moment, was how incredibly beautiful she was, too beautiful for the likes of him. 

Magnalia grabbed her shirt from the floor and used it to wipe the sweat from her forehead before putting it back on. She turned to see Augran staring at her, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his nose, “You did great.” She removed the ribbon that once held her hair up and pulled it back into another neat ponytail, she grabbed her long black pants and slid them back over her long legs. Augran watched her dress intently but didn’t bother to get dressed himself, he wanted to speak to her but wasn’t quite sure of what to say.

“Are you going to leave now?” He finally mustered the courage to ask her.

Magnalia fiddled with the latches of her corset and leaned down to pick her belt, he sounded almost sad and she didn’t understand why. “I’m actually on a mission right now, I have to get back to my team.”

As she grabbed her hood from the floor a loud explosion echoed through the camp, it rattled the walls of the shack. Omen, she thought to herself, he must have blown the other cache. “Fuck, I have to go.” She turned to leave the shack and before she could go Augran grabbed her wrist. “Wait!” 

She placed her hand on the pouch on her belt where her daggers were hidden, prepared to take his life if need be.

“Please… Take me with you.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You want to… Come with me?” Magnalia was so astonished by the response she felt the need to ask again just to clarify. 

“Yes, I don’t belong here and you’re the first person to ever show me any sort of kindness.” He pleaded while scooting closer, his chain dragging along the floor 

“I uh--, I’m not sure if that’s a good idea.” She responded with a nervous chuckle. 

“I’m begging you, they’re going to kill me one day if I don’t get out of here.”

Magnalia was absolutely floored, could she actually risk taking this half-orc with her? Didn’t he know how much people hated orcs? It seemed like a terrible idea to meet back up with the group with a stray half-breed she found. Everyone in the group had had a bad experience with an orc at one time or another, especially Xander. With cosmically good timing she heard a lot of shouting from outside the shack, and suddenly Xander’s voice came into her head.

‘Mags if you’re out there, it’s time to go! Get to the camp as soon as possible.’

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She thought out loud.

“What’s wrong?” Augran asked.

She blew out a frustrated breath and walked over and threw his clothes back at him. “Get dressed and hurry,” Augran didn’t question her and began to dress himself, as he did she went to work picking the lock on his ankle. The commotion outside was getting louder and louder and at this point, they wouldn't have much time to make a getaway. 

The lock on Augran's leg fell to the ground with his pants and he finally finished getting dressed, now that he was finally standing it was evident he was a lot taller than Magnalia had first thought. ‘How am I ever going to sneak him out of here?’ She reached for her vial holders on her belt and felt around, ‘maybe, just maybe.’ Her fingers brushed against the cork tip of a vial and she pulled it out, in the vial was a thick purple liquid. Printed on the front was a large ‘SS’ in an elegant cursive font, she’d gotten it from Sorell Serenties in Farron. A small shop ran by an absolute whack job of a gnome, but he made good quality potions and he gave her a deal on a couple of invisibility potions. She didn’t remember his name but did remember he gave her a deal because, and she quoted him in her mind,’You have great tits, do you want a discount?’

“Here drink this,” she pulled the cork off with her teeth and thrusted the bottle towards Augran’s lips.

He hesitated but took the vial and emptied it out into his mouth, the thick liquid filled his throat and it tasted absolutely atrocious. He handed the glass vial back to her, “I’ve tasted a lot of things and that has to be the most foul. What was that?” As she took the vial from his hand and placed it back in her pouch, he watched as his hand turned transparent.

“Invisibility potion, i’ll get you out of here but you need to follow close behind me. And do not under any circumstances, fight anyone, or it will wear off. My team has a camp set up to the north of here, ” She slipped her hood back over her face and picked the torch up from the ground, “come on.” Before leaving Magnalia took the torch and set various parts of the shack on fire, once they slipped the door she set parts of the outside on fire just for extra measure. 

The camp was in clear distress, Orc soldiers were running around in a frenzy shouting orders and attempting to put out some of the fires that were all over the camp with buckets of water. She headed towards the north side of the camp, being careful to time her moves right with all the chaos going on. For the most part, everything seemed to be going a lot smoother than she expected. The direction they were going had them moving further away from the chaos, still the occasional Orc would run by them but they still failed to notice her. 

Magnalia could see the tree line about twenty-five feet away, the heat from the fires was making her sweat profusely under her mask. Sweat dripped from her forehead and into her blue eyes, she tried to rub them to help the stinging but it didn’t seem to be helping. Her vision blurred for a moment but she didn’t let this stop her, they needed to get out of here soon before they started searching for them. 

An owl call echoed up ahead, Omen and the others must be getting concerned about her at this point. With how bad this camp was riled up they’d need to get going soon, they’d be sending search parties out once they got everything under control. She took in a deep breath to steady her breathing, the smoke in the air was starting to get thick and on top the sweat it was making it near impossible for her to see. She was hoping Augran was still keeping pace with her, ‘just a little bit more and we’ll be out.’ She decided to cut her losses and take off in a sprint towards the woods, hoping the thick smoke would provide her with enough cover. 

For a few minutes she thought she was home free until she felt something slam into her side, sending her skidding onto the ground. She looked up to see an orc soldier coming her way, she rolled out of the way just as he lunged for her. Quickly she pulled out a knife from her pouch and jumped onto the orcs' back, she locked her arm around his neck as he grunted and tried to shake her off. She brought the blade of her knife to the far side of his thick neck and stabbed into it, he clawed at her arm and bucked as she wrapped her legs around him to help steady herself. Magnalia tightened her other arm around his neck to attempt to silence some of the grunts the orc was making, the last thing she needed was for them to draw attention. 

Without warning the orc slammed Magnalia against the wall of one of the buildings, it knocked the wind out of her and she felt as blood dripped down her nose. He slammed her over and over and she struggled to hold on, she plunged her knife into his neck a couple more times. Finally he slammed her the hardest he’d done before, with the smoke filling her lungs and the pain from being slammed against the solid wood wall, she felt herself begin to black out. Finally the large orc was able to raise a fist and punched Magnalia in the temple, and at that point everything went dark. 

Magnalia’s unconscious body dropped to the ground, the orc was bleeding from the wounds in his throat. He leaned down to pick her up and without hesitation Augran ran and slammed into his side, sending both of them to the ground with him on top. Augran balled his fist and began to smash into the unsuspecting orcs face, blood splattering his now visible hands. The orc grunted with each hit, already weak from blood loss he barely put up much of a fight as Augran decimated his face. After a few moments it was clear the orc had stopped breathing, Augran came to his senses and got up from his body. 

As he looked at the dead orc on the ground, for a moment he wondered if this was actually a good idea. He didn’t really know this woman and it was quite possible she intended to set him ablaze with the weapons shed. He walked over to her, her long black hair was spread out across the grass, blood dripped from her temple and nose. Despite her disheveled appearance, Augran couldn’t help but be entranced by just how beautiful she really was. Carefully he picked her up in his arms and began to carry her out of the camp, Magnalia had mentioned a camp of her team members somewhere near here. Now all he needed to do was find it, as he took a couple steps in the direction of the treeline a voice came out from the smoke. 

“Skamum.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything that's italicized is translated from orcish c:

Augran froze in his tracks, he recognized the voice that called out to him and the word it used. Scum, it was what everyone in the camp called him. This voice in particular belonged to someone that especially hated him, his name was Grommok and was responsible for a lot of Augran’s suffering at the camp.

“Who let you out of your cage, scum?” Grommok’s deep voice bellowed even amongst the loud chaos. Augran turned to him but did not speak, he watched as Grommok’s eyes fell on Magnalia’s unconscious body. “You found one of the intruders, I am impressed with you Scum.” He gave a throaty laugh, “bring her here.”

Augran didn’t move for a moment, he hated to admit he was terrified of Grommok. He was the second in command and responsible for the camp when the chief was gone, his word was law here and if Augran couldn’t get away from him, they might both be killed. He carried Magnalia over a few feet away from him and sat her upright against one of the shacks only a few inches from the already dead orc on the ground. 

Grommok chuckled as Augran took a few steps away from her body, he walked around the orc and stood before Magnalia. He examined her, leaning in closely to get a better look at her features. He turned to look at the dead orc on the ground, his blood had already pooled in a large puddle on the ground. “Quite the fiesty one,” Grommok turned to look at Augran, paying special attention to his blood covered hands. “Hard to believe she could take out one of our own by herself,” he turned away from Augran again. 

Augran dared not to move, memories of Grommok beating him savagely until he felt like he was near death. There were many nights he dreamed about getting revenge and what he would do if given the opportunity, now with the chance in front of him he wasn’t sure if he could go through with this. 

“I doubt she was here by herself, she was probably working with a team.” Grommok ran a hand along Magnalia’s cheek, smearing some of the blood that was beginning to stain her face. “I’ll be sure we torture her tenfold for her and her teams’ crimes, I may even have her for myself.” He took a handful of her raven colored locks and lifted her off the ground, Augran took a step towards him. “Get back Scum,” Grommok hissed at him, “If it weren’t for your father I would have killed you long ago. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll pick up Dergu’s body and follow me back to your cage.”

Augran’s heart caught in his throat, he turned to face Dergu’s corpse. This was it, he was going to let his one opportunity to escape slip away out of fear. Grommok threw Magnalia’s body over his shoulder, this wasn’t even about saving her anymore. He had spent the last eighteen years of his life locked up like a prisoner of war, he had done nothing but dream of freedom and what the outside world had to offer. 

Augran clenched his fists, turning his knuckles an off white color contrasted against his pale blue skin. This was most likely the last opportunity he would ever have at making a new life for himself, and he refused to let it slip through his grasp. 

Grommok was beginning to walk away with Magnalia, he wouldn’t leave her behind, not after she gave him this chance. Augran looked around for something to help him, the glint of Magnalia’s knife still stuck in the thick neck of Dergu caught his eye. As quietly as possible he moved over and withdrew the knife, tissue clung to the blade and blood dripped from the now exposed wound.

Quickly he walked over to the huge orc, “Grommok.” The moment he turned to face Augran, he drove the eight inch blade into the orcs' right eye. The blade made a wet squelching sound as it penetrated the soft tissue of the eye, Grommok fell to the ground writhing in pain, Magnalia landing beside him. 

Augran spared no time, in just a few seconds he had run and scooped her into his arms. He took off toward the treeline, the screams of the massive orc slowly fading as he put as much distance between him and the camp as possible. He had no clue where Magnalia’s friends were, just the direction he was supposed to go. 

He had been running for what felt like fifteen minutes without stopping, above the treeline he could see the smoke of the camp far behind him. He stopped for a moment and caught his breath, Magnalia was draped over his back still unconscious. He looked around for any semblance of the camp she had talked about but couldn't see anything, he feared for a moment they might have left her behind. 

A branch snapped somewhere nearby, Augran turned and looked in the direction but couldn't see anything through the dense woodland. He adjusted Magnalia on his back to try and make sure she was as unexposed as possible to any danger, he turned away and began to walk forward. As he did an arrow zoomed past behind his head, just barely missing Magnalia and embedding in a tree nearby. He whipped around and took a defensive stance towards the direction the arrow came from.

"You idiot, you almost hit Mags." A voice echoed from the treeline.

"Well it would help if you'd stop breathing in my ear," another voice snapped back. 

Augran held a hand up to indicate he wasn't a threat and used the other hand to keep Magnalia steady on his back. "Are you Magnalia's team? Please I mean no harm, she needs help."

A few moments of silence passed before four people stepped out from behind large trees, they seemed hesitant to move any further than they already had so Augran made the first move. Carefully he took her off his back and cradled her in his arms, he met them about halfway and laid her down on the grass. "She helped me escape but was hurt, she's been unconscious for some time." 

"It speaks common?" The birdman asked a red headed dwarf next to him. 

“Never mind that,” the dwarf walked up and knelt next to Magnalia’s body. The other three men followed behind her, Augran had expected her team to be made up of other humans. However this group seemed to be a mixed bunch, first there was the dwarf. Long and thick braids of red hair rested upon her broad shoulders, she adorned many scars especially on her face.

Then there was the birdman, who knelt beside the dwarf woman. He looked Magnalia up and down and seemed to be concerned, until he looked back up and began to glare at Augran. His feathers were a striking deep black, the color almost made it hard to make out his eyes at some points. 

Kneeling on Magnalia's other side was an elf, and what appeared to be a half-elf, the two had similar facial features but Augran couldn't tell if they were related or not. One tall and with red hair, the other was shorter and had black hair reminiscent of the bird man's feathers. 

The dwarf woman placed a hand on Magnalia's forehead and made hand gestures Augran didn't recognize, a small glimmer of light shone from her hand. Nobody spoke for a moment but rather watched for any signs of life, the woman made the signs again and the light shone once more. Magnalia suddenly took in a sharp deep breath and coughed, with the support of the birdman she sat up and continued to cough, spitting up a little blood in the process. 

“Mags, are you okay?” The birdman asked while retrieving a piece of cloth from his pocket and handing it to her.

“Yeah, i’m okay, just really fucking sore.” Her voice was very hoarse, the birdman helped her onto her feet and put her arm over his shoulder to help steady her. 

“Xander it’s time,” the dwarf woman stood up “Give them the signal so we can get Mags out of here.” 

The tall red headed elf stood as well and took out a small stick and pointed it towards the sky, he uttered some words and made hand signs like the dwarf had. From the stick erupted a large white light, it shot into the night sky and made a small explosion. Augran had never seen anything like it before, the shamans at the camp practiced some magic but nothing like this. 

“That’s it, let’s go.” The dwarf said.  
Augran walked towards the group who was preparing to leave, the birdman saw him and quickly drew a blade with his freehand. “Back up, half-off.” 

He looked to Magnalia who seemed unaware of his presence until that moment. She locked eyes with him and it seemed to finally dawn on her that Augran had gotten her out of the situation she was in. 

“Wait Omen, he’s with me.” Magnalia said to the birdman, he seemed to hesitate for a moment but sheathed the knife again.

“You brought a fucking Orc back with you?” Xander asked annoyed.

“He was their prisoner, he isn’t one of them.” Magnalia snapped back, “if he meant harm he would have done it by now.” 

“Enough, we need to leave before the army shows up and the orcs flee to the forest.” The Dwarf yelled to them, “The orc stays, now move it!”

The rest of the group seemed to hesitate for just a moment but eventually turned and followed behind the dwarf, Augran strayed behind for a moment before catching up to Magnalia’s side. The birdman who was slightly taller than Magnalia was still glaring at Augran from over her head, Augran tried his hardest to not return eye contact, unaware as to why this man already hated him so much.

“Magnalia, I'm sorry, I had to use your knife and I could not get it back.” Augran said to her.

She turned to him and smiled, a few spots of dried blood still caked to her face. “It’s alright, it was an old knife anyways.”


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours had passed since they left the forest, the bright light of a fire still loomed in the distance. The group had arrived in a town soon after, Augran was amazed at what was just beyond the small camp he’d been in. Throughout the years the camp had traveled and moved, but never had he seen a town as large as this. 

“You guys head up to the campsite, I've got some business to take care of.” Katmyla said, turning onto one of the dirt roads leading into the center of town. “Get settled in, I'll be there soon.” She smiled and waved them on.

The group carried on with Augran taking in the sights as they went, it was still night out and he could only see what the torches throughout the town illuminated. Augran’s astonished face caught Magnalia’s eye. She watched him as he looked in every direction, the look on his face made her chuckle. It was short lived as the pain in her lungs returned as she clenched her chest and coughed up a little blood. The spell Katmyla had cast was still working on mending her body and the blood that had entered her lungs would still need to come out. 

Omen put an arm around her waist to support her, "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I just need to lay down." She wiped the blood from her lips with the back of her hand. 

"Hang in there, we're almost there." Omen pressed them forward and Magnalia hobbled along still trying to catch her breath. 

It wasn't very long after that they reached the campsite. It was a spot for travelers to rest at that didn't want to or couldn't use the local inn. The group didn't intend on staying in the town for very long, just long enough to recover from the mission and head on to the next one. 

Omen led Magnalia over to her tent. He leaned down and opened up the green colored flaps and helped her in. She gave a few painful grunts before laying down on her bed roll, clutching her side. 

"Do you need anything at all?" he asked her, still holding the tent open.

"No, I should be fine by tomorrow morning," she responded, already starting to undress. 

"Well, sleep tight," Omen let the tent flap fall out of his hand slowly, thankful she couldn't see his blush under his dark feathers. 

Augran who had been following close and now found himself in an awkward position. He realized as Magnalia got into her tent that he had nowhere to sleep. The birdman turned from her tent and immediately glared at Augran. Maybe he would be better off sleeping outside somewhere. 

"Find a rock to sleep under, half-off." He snapped at him and started walking towards his own tent just across from hers. 

Just as Augran was thinking he might just do that, Magnalia's head poked out from her tent. "Augran, you can sleep in here."

His heart caught in his throat, he looked towards the birdman who now glared at Augran. "I have an extra bed roll, it'll be fine." She retreated back into the tent, with a little hesitation he made his way into the tent. 

The inside was spacious enough to fit the two of them comfortably. Magnalia stood unrolling the spare bedroll, now in night clothes that fit her figure perfectly. Augran found himself flustered even though this was the same woman he had been intimate with earlier. She spread the bedroll out on the ground and smoothed it with her hands. Once satisfied she looked up at Augran and patted it. He obliged her and took his place on it, it was much better than what he was accustomed to and he settled under the thick blanket comfortably. 

"We'll get you some new clothes tomorrow, I can't imagine how bad those stink." She returned to her bedroll as well and laid down stretching out her still healing body. 

"Magnalia," Augran turned to her.

"Yeah?" She laid on her side to face him, leaning on her elbow to prop herself up 

"I don't think your group is accepting of me," he said. "Especially the birdman, I fear they will kill me or send me on my own."

She chuckled slightly, "Omen is just very protective. We grew up together so we're very close, but he’s harmless." She brushed her long, dark hair back, "We will most likely have a meeting about you tomorrow, but as long as you can make yourself useful; I don't see Katty turning you away."

Augran bit his lip, he wanted to repay Magnalia for freeing him and giving him the opportunity for a new life, but he wasn't sure how he could do that if the group turned him away, "Magnalia. I wish to repay you for the kindness you have shown me. I used to dream about leaving that forsaken place. Although I never thought my rescuer would take me as a lover beforehand, I am still thankful nonetheless." 

Magnalia felt her face go flush, she laid her head back down in a hurry to avoid Augran catching sight of it. She hadn't quite grasped that a simple mission had turned into such an eventful night. It almost seemed like the events were a dream, and as Augran gave her this praise, she could only feel guilty for having considered killing him at one point. 

"I wish to show my gratitude to you by being your companion and protecting you at all costs, but I do have one request. I'm ignorant to this world so I will need you to guide me." he looked at her now, sincerity and appreciation in his eyes. 

She turned to face him as well, there was a lot she didn't know about him but maybe that wouldn't matter. Everyone had a past, including her. Sometimes a fresh start was all you needed. After all, he risked his life for her, and his demeanor was completely different from the orcs and half-orcs she knew. "You can tag along with me for as long as you want Augran, for now, though, let's get some sleep."

She reached around to the lantern that sat in the corner of the tent and turned the knob until the flame extinguished. Not entirely sure of what she had gotten herself into, she began drifting off to sleep with the hope that everyone would accept Augran. 

"Magnalia, I have one last question." She heard his voice from the now dark tent. 

"Yeah?"

"What does 'half-off' mean?" The birdman was quite fond of calling him that, but he was oblivious to its meaning. 

"It's a derogatory term that people use for half breeds. It basically means that half of you is off from what it's supposed to be." She paused, Omen had been calling him that all night and she hadn't said anything to him yet. She made a mental note to talk to him tomorrow, "I'm sorry Omen kept calling you that. It's meant to be an insult, so I'll make sure he stops."

"Thank you," he rolled over onto his side, "goodnight."

Katmyla walked up the stone steps of the rathaus and knocked on the large wooden door, an armor clad soldier answered the door.

“State your business,” he addressed her in a rather rude tone.

“Cut the pompous attitude, we just burned down an entire orc camp for you ingrates.” Katmyla put her weight into her shoulder and the door, pushing the guard back.

“H-hey!” He stammered while putting a hand on the hilt of his blade.

“Keep your blade to yourself, boy.” Marching off into an adjacent room, she found her way to the office of the army captain. Opening his door and walking in without any semblance of courtesy for making her presence known.  
“Ah Katmyla, always good to have you in our company.” Behind a desk sat the Captain of the King’s army, an absolute dreg of a human being who she hated having to deal with. He wore his uniform as if it was a symbol of immense pride, it was neat and adorned with medals which made it seem like it wouldn’t function well in actual combat. He wasn’t an attractive man. He was bald and for his line of work he seemed sickly thin, almost like he didn’t get enough to eat. Some may even say he appeared rat like, his voice even seemed to mimic a rodent in its own way.

“I need our payment so we can leave in the morning,” she extended her hand out towards the man.

“Took you an awfully long time to send us the signal,” Captain Warren said while examining his nails. “Some of the orcs had time to escape into the nearby forest.” 

“We almost had a casualty, I had to ensure the safety of my members.” She narrowed her eyes at him, he was getting at something. Captain Warren had been a snake since their first unfortunate meeting, he was a smug bastard who used his position in the military to his advantage.

“How unfortunate, it would be such a shame to lose such upstanding members of society.” His words spit venom as he reached into a drawer in his desk, he pulled out a small burlap sack and threw it in Katmyla’s direction. “Three thousand gold, take it and get out of my sight.”

“We agreed on four,” she eyed him angrily.

“You took too long with the signal, if you would have done the job we assigned to you, you would be getting four thousand right now.” The smug look on his face did nothing but infuriate her more.

“We put our lives on the line to do the King’s dirty work and let you scum take all the credit, give me the four we agreed on.” She slammed her fist down on the desk, her face flushing red with anger.

“Don’t forget your place, dog!” He snapped at her, “Need I remind you why you’re contracted under the king?” he unsheathed a dagger from his side and positioned the tip of the blade under Katmyla’s chin, “If it wasn’t for the King’s contract, you and your little band of misfits would be hanging from the gallows at a public execution!” He moved the dagger from under her chin and slammed the blade down into the desk dangerously close to Katmyla’s hand. 

The rage in her was reaching a boiling point and she knew if she didn’t let it go now, she might end up killing this man and cutting off his scrotum. She backed away from him and put her hands to her side, this worm wasn’t worth the trouble that killing him would get everyone into. 

“That’s what I thought,” he reached into his pocket and retrieved a sealed piece of parchment and tossed it her way. “That is your next assignment, get it done, and do it properly.” Calmly she reached for the parchment, he leaned forward mere inches from her face.

“And Katmyla,” he reached forward and combed her long red strands through his fingers, “Your hair is getting long, you should cut it. You know I like it short,” He gave her a devilish grin and licked his lips. 

Katmyla frowned and snatched the paper up from the table, turning as fast as she could to leave. One day she would kill that man, and she would be sure it was slow and agonizing for everything he had put all of them through.


End file.
